swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Armor Wars
The Armor Wars, also known as '''The Armor Race '''was a conflict that happened from 19 ABY until 20 ABY and was centered primarily in the Adega system, more specifically around the planet Ossus. This war pitted the private forces of Dracon Darrius Blackstar III against the Jedi Order and more specifically Nay-Tei Shen. This battle would cause a rapid series of advanced in robotics and cybernetics technology, but at a heavy cost to lives and nature, namely the planet Ossus suffered many wounds from the battle. History After suffering devastating wounds at the hands of Dracon during one of their many fights on Ossus, Nay-Tei sought out the droid Phong in hopes to find a weapon which would give him the edge over Dracon and put an end to their long standing feud. To this end, he told the droid he wanted a "really big gun". Phong, a droid with an amazingly advanced and complex CPU went about doing this. Starting out, Phong used a Taim & Bak IX4 laser cannon as the foundation of fulfilling Nay-Tei's request. The major draw back to this, however, was that Nay-Tei would be unable to lift the weapon, much less use it in combat to any useful degree. To counter this problem, Phong went about designing and constructing a powered exo-suit that would enable Nay-Tei to weild the weapon with easy in battle and still be able to fight without any major drawbacks on the battlefield. In the end, the result of this project was the first Ride Armor known as the Watcher. Not wanting the suit to just be able to lift the weapon, Phong went about maximizing combat potnetial of the suit, as he knew the series of battles between Dracon and Nay-Tei were always devastating. The finished armor was presented to Nay-Tei, and put to use in the next battle with Dracon. The battle was short and to the point, with Dracon barely escaping with his life as his combat suit was heavily damaged from the battle. Retreating to the safety of his company facilities, he reviewed the battle, seeing the power and potential that laid within the Ride Armor design. Using the combat data from his combat suit's sensors, Dracon used that in combination with using the Space Trooper armor as a foundation for his own designs. In the end, Dracon, being a business man and not a warrior, opted for a series of suits which would cover a variety of specialzed areas, and one series that would draw from all areas as a generalized suit. This would be the beginning of the war between the Jedi and the business man. The Start of the War Coming Soon Escalation Coming Soon End Game Coming Soon Aftermath After this short, but intense battle, the armors were dropped in favor of more conventional weapons. This was due to a variety of factors. The most official reason was that the New Republic and Galactic Empire both passed a law which banned the use of these powered suits, due to their devastating power on the battlefield. However, the real reasons were due to the factors that they were extremely expensive to maintain due to their maintenance costs and the power required to use them for prolonged periods of time. In the end, the Armor Wars were a short, but bloody battle that lead to advances in droid and mechanical designs, along with new weapon systems being developed. But the war itself is often forgotten in the much larger Galactic Civil War between the Republic and the Empire. Many see this as a private little war and discard it as such without knowing the true devastation that could have spread across the galaxy if it had not been stopped. Category:Battles of the Galactic Civil War